relationship
by cutekimberlyann
Summary: Hermione is excited. Another year is approaching, eventually, her last. New things will be coming her way, new adventures, new challenges. But is she ready for something really new? Something called -- RELATIONSHIP ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: What a start!**

Ginny was just about to speak when Ron immediately grabbed her hand and in a minute, she then noticed that she is now traveling towards Hogwarts. She saw many people chatting with their friends like Luna Lovegood, her ex best friend. They became worst enemies when she seduced Dean and then with that, Dean broke up with Ginny because he thought that Luna was hotter than Ginny. "Urrgh!" She whispered to herself. "How come, I can't get that out of my head?!" She screamed, still with herself. She quit talking to herself when she bumped with somebody she thought she did not know.

"Um, sorry." she uttered

"Watch your step Weaslette!" the man said.

She came to her senses, "There's only one person who calls her a Weaslette, which irritates her is Malfoy!" She thought.

"Malfoy!" She shouted that almost everybody heard.

"What now? Telling me it's my fault, brainy?" he replied sarcastically. This in turn made her blood reach its outmost level that it could burst in any minute!

"Just move out of my way!" She shouted. Draco just gave a smirk to her fiery temper which he did admire. **_How come this Weasley girl always gets his attention_**? He thought to himself. He came back to his senses when he realizes that Ginny has left him.

Accidentally, she left her bag which she made it smaller using a spell and put it inside her pocket. The same thing happened to Draco. Their bags fell when they bumped with each other. They came back realizing they left their bags and they picked up the wrong bag, for short, they switched bags accidentally but there was something sweet because Draco has touched Ginny's hand trying to get his bag. Draco's hand felt so warm when he accidentally touched Ginny's hand, it was like heaven. With that, they both blushed and they just left thinking about their meeting. It was somewhat irritating but sweet.

She reached her dorm wherein, she would sleep with Hermione and Alicia. Her new best friends who were actually much better and honest than Luna. The three of them started to be friends since the last two months of the last school year. That did make her feel much better after that meeting with Draco.

She laughed out loud when she saw Hermione and Alicia giggling on top of their beds. They looked so funny! "Hey, guys! What are you laughing at? Me?" Ginny asked.

"Oh no! Ginny, it's not you! It's Alicia!" Hermione giggled more.

"What's new?" She shouted but nobody listened "Hey quit giggling! I want to know everything!" Ginny exclaimed.

Alicia started, "Here's how it started. I was walking by the Great Hall when I passed by Malfoy! He actually called me hot! That was extremely weird so I just laughed and You knew what he did? He asked me to stop laughing and I did not obey him then he kissed me! My God! His lips were as tasty as apple! They were so velvet!" When Alicia said those lines, Ginny felt something stab her heart.

"That part was not funny, Gin! It was when Pansy arrived and Draco….I mean Malfoy wanted to make her feel upset so he hardened the kiss. I was there when Pansy screamed. She was liked an over-dressed cactus that turned red!" Hermione Giggled!

**_Oh, great! What a start! Now, I thought I will be having fun with my friends but what now? Still talking about Malfoy! _**She thought to herself as she always did but actually when Alicia said Draco actually kissed her, she felt jealous for a reason she never new. This bothered her so she decides to take a bath to freshen her body and forget about that ferret just for a while.

She did feel better feeling the water flow on her milky skin. She took a lot of time taking a bath because she doesn't want to hear anything about Malfoy from her friends. "This is much better than going out there and here what that ferret did!" She said to herself

**a/n: Please write reviews!!! I'm new here…hoping you enjoy first chapter! Second will becoming some other day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: This can't be possible…**

After her bath, she hurried to her room to get her clothes. Ginny was shocked with was she saw after letting her bag grow using a spell. Those things are not hers, absolutely not! It was a boy's things! She screamed and screamed which made Hermione and Alicia alarmed. "This is not mine! I'm not a boy!" She did not stop screaming.

"Gin, what's wrong? Say something!" Alicia shook her.

"Oh! No! Oh! This can't happen." Ginny cried

"Gin, we are confused! What's happening to you?" Hermione asked who was feeling bothered.

Ginny pointed at the bag. Hermione immediately grabbed the bag and was shocked as well as Alicia who did the same thing. "Oh, God! Where did you get this?"  
Amanda questioned.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Ginny cried, "Now. How will I be able to dress without my clothes?"

"Wait a second!" Ginny exclaimed. "I remember! I dropped by bag at the train when I bumped with Dra….Malfoy, I mean. Maybe we switched our bags! Oh no! He saw my undies! This can't be possible!" She was starting to be paranoid.

"Shooot! We better go and get your things Gin and return his'!" Hermione said horribly. "You don't want that Malfoy to embarrass you, don't you?"

"No way, Mione! No way! Not a ferret can do that to me!" Ginny said angrily. "But I just said, how can I dress up?" Alicia then hurried to get a mini skirt that was three inches above the knee, a sky blue sleeveless and a box of bra with a panty which were not yet used for sure. She handed it to Ginny and made her hurry. "Thanks Lizzie!" She said gracefully.

After Ginny finished dressing, the three of them hurried to the Great Hall and walked as fast as they could to catch up with Malfoy. Luckily, Malfoy was leaning at the wall talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny again took Draco's attention secretly but it was Hermione who got the guts of excusing Draco from his conversation with his buds. "Excuse me, Malfoy!" She said. Draco just gave a smirk. This made Hermione upset so Ginny took over.

"Excuse me, ferret! I really need to talk to you. It's urgent!" When Ginny spoke, this made Draco's mind alert. He could never stand the presence of Ginny. She was way too hot especially with a mini skirt that shows off her white and long legs and those sleeveless that show off her milky skin. How could he ever resist that temptation that was not done intentionally?

"Ferret!" She screamed.

"Yeah! Follow me." Draco just said without knowing what he actually said. He only wanted to have Ginny by his side. Ginny, Hermione and Amanda obeyed Draco and followed him to his dorm.

When the four of them reached Draco's dorm, he led them to the Slytherin common room. Hermione, Alicia and Ginny were like the hottest girls of Hogwarts which made Draco laugh secretly. There was silence between them but it was Draco who broke the silence, "Now, what do you want Weaslette?"

"I have two things to say. First of all, have you opened your suitcase? Second, do not call me a Weaslette if you don't want to end up at the West Wing!"

"Weaslette, I have not opened my suitcase yet. What do you want with it anyway? Don't tell me a Weaslette cares?" he said trying to irritate her because he loves her fiery temper.

With that, Ginny got irritated. Why can't he understand that she does not want to be called a Weaslette so she replied angrily that she could kill him in any minute. "Shut up! Malfoy! I don't care about you and I never will! I'm here not because I care but because we switched our bags!"

"How come?" he replied simply.

"Do you remember when we bumped up with each other yesterday at the train? Our bags fell, right? And we grabbed it immediately." She stopped when the memory of Draco touching her hand came to her mind.

"And what are you trying to imply? That we switched our bags while we picked it up? He said giving a smirk that added to his gorgeousness.

"You don't believe me?" Ginny said and then she walked towards Hermione and she got the bag which Hermione was holding a while ago. "See for yourself, ferret!" Then she handed him the bag.

Draco examined the bag and realized that it was really his things. Then, it was when he believed Ginny. He took the bag inside his pocket and handed it to Ginny. When he felt Ginny milky skin again, he remembered their meeting at the train. There was something in him that made him squish Ginny's hand.

"Ouch! Malfoy!" Ginny shouted.

"Sorry…" He said. Ginny could not believe her ears. A Malfoy said sorry to a Weasley? Unbelievable! So she simply replied, "It's okay."

Draco could no longer stop his feeling when Ginny sounded so sweet when she accepted his apology. He immediately pulled Ginny towards him and in a blink of an eye, they were facing each other.

Hermione and Alicia were just there watching at them waiting for the next thing to happen. Hermione was wishing they would kiss while Alicia was wishing she was in Ginny's place wherein, she could kiss Draco's lips again.

It was Hermione's wish that was granted. Ginny and Draco kissed. Ginny was shocked with what happened but she liked what Draco did when he deepened the kiss and asked Ginny to open her mouth so he could enter. With what Alicia saw, she felt jealous. She thought Draco liked her but why did he kiss Ginny? What was wrong with her? She was smart, beautiful and hot. What would Draco ask for? She was pissed off and left with out being noticed by Hermione because Hermione was concentrating on Ginny and Draco. They were so cute together.

The kiss lasted for already 2 minutes. Hermione feeling out of place and thought that the kiss will bring them farther so she reacted. "Um, Gin. Aren't you done yet? I'm left out here Gin?"

Draco and Ginny broke their kiss but how they both wish it could have lasted a little bit longer.

"Can we go now, Gin? Hermione asked

"Yeah!" Ginny replied then she walked towards Draco. "Thanks for my bag, Malfoy." Then she kissed her cheek. Draco could not believe Ginny kissed his cheek intentionally.

Because he was shocked with what happened between him and Ginny, he did not notice that the girls left. He was alone again in his dorm.

**a/n: Okay, Chapter 2 is here. If you're wondering why Ginny has not noticed Alicia. Watch out for chapter 3. It would be so thrilling. Hope you write reviews. Please! Thanks if ever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unbelievable**

Ginny was showing that she was feeling sick with herself after the incident at the Malfoy's room but Hermione knew that she enjoyed it for sure. Who would ever deny that she enjoyed snogging a Malfoy? If ever she was in Ginny's place? She could never control herself no longer and would probably end up at that Malfoy's bed.

Hermione couldn't keep her mouth shut because she did like the view a while ago. "Uhm...Gin? I know it sounds awkward but you and that ferret really look so cute together. Especially while kissing..." She giggled.

"Hermione! Shussh! Someone might hear you! You don't want to see me fighting Ron...don't you?" Ginny asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to! Of course who wants to see her friend fight her crush..."

"What did you just say? Your crush? So, Ron is your crush?" She said loudly.

"Gin! Don't tell the whole world...Can we just talk about it later? I also have to tell you something about Alicia."

"What? Bye the way, where is she? She was with you at Malfoy's room, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, but I think she left."

"Why would she?"

"Can we talk about that later. It's a bit confidential. It would be better if she will be the one to tell you instead of me. It really would be better. She might feel bad if I tell you myself."

"But I really need to know."

"It really is just with her and you Gin."

"But how will I help her with her problem if I don't know what it is?"

"Gin, I can't say a thing besides that It would bewrong if I will tell you about it. It doesn't concern me at all. Perhaps you!"

"Hermione. I am not another person. What is it with her. If you wont tell me..I'll find it myself and tell the whole world that your obssessed with my brother!"

"Fine! She has a crush on Draco. Just don't do what you just said." Hermione whispered to her friend.

"I was just threatening you."

"But it really is true Gin."

Ginny was astonished with what she heard. **_Alicia likes Draco? How come? She always was in love with Cedric. Maybe she was faking everybody because people might think she's a whore in a way that she likes a Slytherin. _**"What? Unbelievable!"

"Believe it coz you have to…" Hermione replied.

"Since when?

"Since the closing of last year's school."

"Oh my! What have I done! I have to say sorry to her Hermione. I don't want to have an argument with my friend."

"You sure don't want to argue with her. She really is a something."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She was supposed to but when you screamed because you lost your things, she panicked. Then, she forgot about it when you said your bag was with DRACO. That's why she hurried to get you some clothes because she was also excited to see her crush besides helping you."

Ginny paused for a moment because she thought of what her friend may think on her kiss with Draco. "I really have to talk to her Hermione. She must be hurt with what she has seen."

"Sure she was. "

"Where in the bloody hell will I ever find her? "Ginny asked.

There is only one place she'd go to when she's depressed, the garden beside the lake.

Both of them hurried to the lake where they expect to find Alicia. Ginny was the real one eager to talk to her friend. She has just made friend with them and later after that kiss, they will just fight? That will bring her death and a broken heart.

**a/n: Sorry if u waited too long for this chapter. I had a bad time dealing with mybfinger injury that took a long medication that's why I could hardly type anything! Anyway! Thanks for those who reviewed. For those who haven't, please do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Split Personality**

Draco was left alone in his room after Ginny and her friends left. It was like more than fifteen minutes of staying in his dorm alone after the incident that happened between him and that Weaslkey but he was still bothered about it because it was so unusual for him. Yes, he knows he is one of the hottest guys of Hogwarts but that Weasley has been hating him since the day she saw his face. Still, even if it was unusual, he was still satisfied because she was an amazing kisser. Just like Alicia, her bud. They were both the hottest girls of Gryffindor and Draco coudn't believe himself that he had actually kissed them. "What a jackpot!" he thought to himself "2 feeds in one day!" He laughed with what he thought until he had heard footsteps. He wondered who were those people but he was wrong, it was only a person and it was Blaize Zabini.

Now, how could he talk to himself if there is somebody who will be able to hear him and might say that he was crazy or the like so he left his dorm without any secong thoughts when Blaize stared a him with eager eyes to be compared to a ball of fire. While he wqas walking, he suddenly bumped with someone. It was Ginny again, He did not know what he did but he did ask for an apology."Sorry."

Ginny was suddenly shocked with what she heard.**_ Is this Malfoy having his split personality again? _**But she accpeted the apology becasue she was worried with Alicia. Draco, on the other side remembered again how great Ginny's kiss was, also with Alicia's. Their lips were so smooth and only wait for his moves, not like Pansy's who does it first. Until again he remembereed the thing in his dorm. Ginny did gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was the most unusual thing ever that could happen to him.

Draco ran to catch up with Ginny and Hermione because he wanted to see what those two gorls are up to and luckily he did but unfortunately, Pansy saw him. "Dracypoo! Where have you been? I've been looking for you since this I arrived. I've missed you so much! Mind if we take a walk?"

Draco felt embarrased being called "Dracypoo". It was such a childish name so he simply replied, "I need to go."

" But Draco. I wanna be with you." Draco did not reply to this but Pansy was eager so she grabbed Draco's arm and hug him tight. Draco was shocked with what Pansy acted infront of many people.

"Pansy, were through..."

"No were not!"

"I'm sorry but we are and I need to go." He said those not to hurt Pansy because Ginny has already left thinking that Pansy and Draco were boring while hugging and fighting. She also thought that Draco is really a jerk because he has a split personality attitude. Sometimes his kind, sometimes not so she just asked Hermione that they should leave even if Hermione wanted to see Pansy cry. At the time, Hermione just said yes becasue she was thinking of how eager Ginny wants to talk to Alicia.

Pansy was so hurt with what Draco did so she did not stop crying until she saw the faces of the people that were laughing and staring at her so what she could only do was to run to her dorm and cry there.

Draco know knew where Ginny anad Hermione was heading becasue he has already run pass by them. There was only one place ahead, the lake. He obviously reached there first and he sat down near a tree to be shaded until he heard a sobbing noise. He wondered where that noise came from so he stood up and searched around until he saw a garden near the lake. It was his first time to know that there was a garden beside the lake. He entered and there he found Alicia sitting near a tree, crying. He went near the girl and bend down to see her face. He lifted her face so that he could see her face, "She is so beautiful." he said to himself. As he went near Alicia, Ginny and Hetmione arrived watching the whole thing that happened.

"Alicia, are you fine?" Alicia's heart felt a bit better seeing Draco in front of her caring if she is fine. Her heart throbs as Draco's cold-grey eyes blink in front of her. She never imagined how romantic and caring he was, She guessed Draco has a split-personality attitude becasue he is ometimes snob and irritating but yes...he is sweet.

"Lizzie, are you fine?" he said making Alicia's senses come back and letting her reealized that he called her by her nick-name.

"Uh...yeah." She said wiping her tears.

"Can't fool me. You have a problem. I bet!"

Alicia couldn't tell him that he was the problem so she only played hard-to-get. "No. And why do you care?"

"I just can't help it. You're way to pretty to be left out."

So you're caring for me coz I'm pretty?"

"No. Just very pretty." With that, he hugged her tight making her feel safe and warm. She then stopped crying and she eventually hugged him back. She wished that the moment would never end. "I know you have one. Just say it. I'll be here to listen."

"Oh. Draco. I only you know!" She shouted. Now, she began crying once more.

"Say it, Lizzie. Even if sometimes I'm bad but I can also be good."

"Yeah. The point is sometimes only."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure."

"It's up to you and I'm not forcing you. I'm just asking you." he said.

Hermione was so shocked with what happened. "Gin. that Malfoy has a split personality. That would be wierd for him. A hot guy is so wierd."

"Now, how can we talk with Alicia?"Ginny asked

"I don't know. Seems she is enjoying it."

Ginny did feel sort of jealous of what is happening. Draco now laid Alicia and let her sleep on his one arm. They were now both lying down gazing at the high blue sky, enjoying time together. That caused here teary eyes and Hermione noticed them.

"Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?

"Yup."

"But you're crying..."

"I'm not. I'm just sleepy." She lied.

"Alicia also deserves a moment with him." Hermione commented.

"Yeah. It would be unfair if not. " Ginny couln't do anything now. All she feel is that she is dead


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Going Better**

Ginny and Hermione left Alicia and Draco alone for Alicia to have some time with Draco, even though Ginny feels a little weird about it. They wanted to talk about something else for a moment.

Draco realized that he was starting to be friendly again and is trying to split his personality so he tried to be more aggressive so Alicia won't think he has a good side after all. He wanted to make Alicia think he is not a caring type of guy so he stood up. All he wanted her to believe was that he did that coz he was attracted to her.

"Dra…..I mean Malfoy. What's wrong? Am I boring?" Alicia wondered with such a depressed face which made Draco's heart melt with mercy. After all, he still is a good guy. That can't be denied.

"No…Alicia. You can call me Draco."

"Uhm….Draco…..Thanks…"

"For what?"

"For being a friend."

"It's nothing besides…..I'm not your friend. I'm comforting you because I don't want to see a lovely lady cry and what more can I say….It's just hormones….I'm a guy…you're a girl. What's wrong with being attracted?"

"Nothing…..but are you really that bad?"

"Actually, yeah." He replied trying to test Alicia who in her place doesn't want to loose.

"Then show me more!" Alicia exclaimed.

Draco did not want to make her think that she is someone special so he tried to go on top of her which in fact, he did. Now he was facing Alicia who is on the other shocked thinking that Draco will not take her test seriously. She even tried to test him more.

"And what can that do to make you prove you're not good?"

Draco did fall for her trap. He eventually was going to kiss her because his face was going nearer to her face and their lips was about to touch each other when the bell rang. "Ding-dong---Ding-dong."

"Too late." Alicia said trying to irritate Draco who at the time assisted her to stand up. Draco did not reply to that but he just cleaned himself.

"Draco….are we not friends?"

"No."

"Fine…."She said making Draco see she is upset.

"No, in public. But can be arranged in private."

"Really?" Alicia exclaimed with happiness but Draco did not even bother to answer her question but instead gave out a smirk. They were now both walking for the great hall talking. Both of them did not bother being late because eventually, they wont be. The bell will be struck ten minutes before the afternoon meal to let students be ready. They were now chatting in lawn where nobody can see them because all the students were now busy going to the Great Hall.

"You were with your buds at my room, right?" It was Draco who started.

"Can we please not talk about them?" Alicia begged.

"Are they the problem?" Draco asked curiously.

"No. It's the guy."

"Guy? Oh! I just don't know why girls cry for us guys." Draco said.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No."

"You are."

"I'm not." Both of them stopped when someone walked pass by them. They both separated when they realized that they were already at the corridor going to the Great Hall. Harry was the one who walked pass by them who was at the time wondering why they were with each other.

**a/n: Sorry about all the conversations. The story is just starting. Please continue on reading! Next chapter will be coming soon! I need reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Big Excitement**

Alicia reached the Great Hall first because Draco told her that they shouldn't be seen together so she went in first leaving Draco behind. She immeadiately saw her friends, Hermione and Ginny whom she waved at. Alicia knew that if she fights with Ginny, her friend will wonder why she is jealous of what happened at Draco's room so she thought to herself that it would be best if she simply hide it first and conduct an open-forum later then.

She hurried to her friends and sat next to Ginny. Hermione who was afraid that Ginny could spill that she knows about Lizzie's feelings for Draco, she warned her before Alicia couldn even sit next to them. Both of them pretended that they know nothing at all.

"Hey guys! Sorry about what I did at that ferret's room. I just wanted to pee then after I did, Snape instructed me to find some potions at the library for his first class tomorrow." Alicia said in an apologic way.

Ginny knew that Alicia was lying but she disregarded it because she knows that if she say a word, she could spill what Hermione told her about her feelinds for Draco and she never wanted to see her friends upset.

"It's okay Lizzie." Hermione replied still finishing her food. She is sort of hungry doing so many things in a day. Her first day of school has turned into the most complicated day of her life. So many things has been done, too many changes has occured. It only proves that it is a start of something new, a new beginning for a new cause. Ginny paused at that time because she doesn't want to talk about that ferret who caused Alicia's depression. **_I hate him. _**She said that to hersel but she lost that thought when Dumbledore spoke.

"Uhum...Uhum. Good evening students of Hogwarts! I will love to welcome you to this new year at Hogwarts. To the old and new students who will find a new bunch of friends, I ask you to feel at home and think that life here in Hogwarts can be compared to life outside Hogwarts." He paused for a while to clear his throat then continues on what he was saying.

"This may not sound so interesting to some students but please be respectful enough to listen because I have here a surprise for all of you with the help of this cooperative Professors. But first, I have to continue on my speech. Today, is a newer day in Hogwarts compared to those days which passed. I know that you missed your friends and you chatted with them as long you wanted because there is no class today but only a free afternoon for all of you who arrived this two oc'lock in the afteroon. Now that I am done, may I call on Professor Flitwick to tell you the surprise I was tealking about a while ago." Dumbledore then stepped out of the stage as he ffered it to Professor Flitwick.

Professor Flitwick excitedly took the stage and said waht is to be said."Good evening to all of you. This year is different from all those other years because we will be experiencing new activities and new Professors. First of all. I would like to start with surprise for the first to fourth year levels. You will be having stay at the Sea Park of Hogwarts. You will stay there for a week." All students cheered with excitement especially those levels who were mentioned.

Flitwick continued as she saw those excited faced waiting what surprise awaits them."To all fifth to seventh year levels, you will a have a camping somewhere out of Hogwarts. Letters which states about this activity to approval of your parents and guardians had been sent this four oc'lock and we hope to receive them back by nine tomorrow morning so we can post which group do you belong. By the way. You will be group by tens. Each having a leader, 2 assisteant leaders and a corresponding color. Those students who owns the letters who weren't approve by their parents will not be permitted to join the camping and will stay here and do some assignment and tasks. This also goes for the first to fourth year levels. To make sure that you accomplish those tasks on time, Professor Snape will be guiding you through out the week. This camping activity will also last for a week and your instructor will be Professor Mcgonagall while for the Sea Park activity, Professor Sinistra. All your orientations and group assignment will be posted tomorrow by twelve oc'lock so watch out for it. We will still be waiting for the reply letters until eleven tomorrow morning and I hope to those who will be alowwed to go, please participate. I am sorry but for the higher levels, you have no outing activity because you will be preparing for the Christmas Dance and Party as to the Promenade. Thank you and good evening." All students were so happy with what they heard. Every one of them rejoiced and also the Professors cheered until Dumbledore spoke for the last time. "Your new Professors will be introduced tomorrow here at the Great Hall at breakfast so I highly advise you to be early to catch on the new Professor assigned to each subject. Thank you and have a good evening. Now, please finish your dinner and procede to your dorms right away."

**a/n: So thanks to zachansonsgurl11985 for the review. Thanks to all who reviewed. I'd really appreciate if you do. Sorry if Flitwick's line is so long but it has to be. Anyway. Story's just starting...so tune in and those new Professors...I only made it up. Got to update soon! Please leave reviews. Thanks!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Bad Timing, Ronnikins**

Ginny with her buds proceeded directly to their dorm after they finished their dinner because they are so excited to chat about their life once and for all. They arrived immediately at their dorm and they hurried to their beds. "Uhm...guys! Won't you even take a half-bath? You'll stink while sleeping! Ewww!" Hermione giggles as she teased Ginny and Alicia.

For once, Ginny forgot about that Draco thing and same happened to Alicia. They both threw each other's pillow on Hermione and they pushed her to her bed. After that, they hurried on grabbing their towel and proceeded to the bathroom. "Oh no Hermione! You're the one who will stink..." Alicia said with a cute frown on her face.

"Uhuh Lizzie! I will if you won't take a bath but I won't if you won't be able to take a bath. Try me!" Hermione said.

"So?" Lizzie replied sarcastically. Hermione easily pushes Alicia to the bathroom and then she grabbed her clothes which were on top of her bed and she entered the bathroom. The three of them were inside the bathroom in a very crowded condition. (**_Obviously!_**) "How I missed this..." Ginny said while wiping her tears that fell from her eyes.

"Yeah! We've been doing this last year. So many has changed. I wish we could do this again next time." Alicia requested.

"Yeah it was so fun so why not we do it tomorrow morning?" Hermione asked waiting for their agreement.

"But...never mind. Anyway, we don't want to be sick or something, don't we? It's not best to stay long in the water. Very bad kids..."Ginny said simply treating her buds as kids.

Hermione and Alicia felt a little cute when Ginny said that they were kids but they wanted to repay her so they splashed her with water." You too youngest kiddy. Have to take a big bath!" Alicia said while Hermione showered her and applied shampoo on her hair. They were supposed to take a half bath but time changes when Ginny wet her friends' hair and so they did it to her too. No other choice but to take a full bath.

They finished right around fifteen minutes and they dressed up easily. "I have an idea." Hermione giggled.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"We sleep in one bed!" Mione replied. Alicia and Ginny was shocked so what they did was only to say, "What?"

"Not in a small bed like this."Hermione exclaimed as she pointed at hr bed."But in a bed that is combined by all of these."All of them were trapped in their little yet wild imagination and hurried on pushing their bed together until they formed a bigger one.

"Ain't it cute?" Hermione said with a cute smile on her face.

"Yeah and it will be best for our open up. "Lizzie replied. It made Ginny's heart throb because she was afraid that Alicia did feel bad about what happened at that Draco's room.

"Uhuh Lizzie...It's good enough." Ginny simply answered as she lied down at her bed and she invited her friends as she spanked the mattress and her friends immediately jumped on the bed.

"Let's start." Ginny suggested.

"Who's first?" Alicia questioned.

"Me. I just can't wait to spill it. Okay...you both shut up coz this is serious. It was on March last year. The last month of the school year when I was crying as I passed by the Great Hall and I proceeded to the garden when I see someone is following me. I ran to reach the garden before that persons catches up with me which unfortunately happened. He did, it was Ron. He asked why I was crying while passing by the Great Hall then I told him that Blaise cheated on me. Next. He asked me how and I answered him that he slept with that Luna Lovegood and that it was the reason Luna fought with Dean who told me about everything. He gave me a big hug and let me cry on his shoulders. **_It's okay Mione. Just cry, it's natural. I will too if I was in your place. _**He told me those exact words that made me feel better and whenever I fought with Blaise, I always go to him...if you're not around. It was then when my feelings for him started." She blushed as she said it.

"Oh my! So sweet! Is that all...? How about your vacation and some new things this year?" Alicia asked.

"Nothing fun happened during my vacation besides staying at the Weasleys for a week and spending life at home alone and no new stuffs that is new this year. How 'bout you...Lizzie...something's new?" Hermione asked.

"Uhm...yeah...some." Alicia stated. "Okay, first of all...I want to start on last year. I was walking by the corridor when I saw someone running, it was a guy. His eyes were creating tears that blended well with his cold grey eyes..."Alicia was supposed to continue when someone knock on the door. She decided to open ut and that person made Hermione's heart throb so fast. It was Ron. He was only wearing a pair of trunks which showed his form body Hermione wants to hug. She remained shocked until he spoke. "Uhm..girls...mind if I interrupt? Snape says we should bring some notes tomorrow for the potions class and that Ginny which is in the fifth year level will be joining the sixth year's potions class. Lucky you sis, and one more. Dumbledore says that you should sleep by now to wake up early tomorrow because we will have some stretching to do and you have to wake up by five tomorrow then be at the lake by six. I know you've been trying to do some open ups...I heard you outside. Your voices are so loud that even I could hear while entering your dorm. Anyway. I'll tell Dumbledore that you've been sleeping late and you will not be able to join the camping because of that, "Ron said trying to threaten the girls.

"Fine...we want to join that camping." Alicia shouted sweetly at Ron.

"Then go to sleep." he demanded.

"We will. Don't worry. Just try to wear some shirt when going here...People might think different." Ginny giggled.

"Shut up! Just sleep Gin! You're ruining my night! I might as well leave you..."he said angrily yet smiling at Alicia and Hermione who did blush.

"Ever!"Ginny replied.

"Sleep tight the two of you!" he ended referring to Lizzie and Hermione as he slammed the door.

"Now...what about the open up?" Alicia asked.

"Tomorrow will be fine. I really want to join the camping." Ginny requested.

"Okay now let's sleep...I don't want to see your brother half-naked...no more!"Hermione said with an eww facial expression and they all went to sleep."

"Bye the way, Gin! Congrats! You're joinng as in Potions!"Hermione exclaimed. But Alicia on the other hand felt a little jealous because she knows that Ginny will be able to talk more and more with Draco but for the meantime she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Great! Anyway...better sleep..."Alicia said as she took her pillow and lied down to sleep. Hermione and Ginny did the same thing too. They slept side by side.

**a/n:Please leave reviews to help me improve! Thanks to those who will and please leave to those who haven't yet!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Early Morning**

Ginny woke up seeing a figure staring at her, it was Alicia. "Wakey..wakey..sleeping beauty!"

"Huh???" She startled.

"Hey! Did you forget all about Ron last night? He told as to be early today, okay! Wanna be late? Dumbledore's not gonna like it!" As Alicia said those words...Ginny jumped from her bed and ran to the bathroom to take a bath. "Thanks Lizzie! You're the best!!!" Ginny exclaimed as she went inside the bathroom that made Alicia smile a bit.

As Ginny went out of the bathroom, she realized it was already five forty-five so she hurried on dressing up and on combing her hair. While walking, she suddenly realized that her friends were already ready for the lake. Hermione was wearing a pair of pencils and a pink sleeveless shirt with a flower on it's lower left while Alicia was wearing a mini short that was three inches above the knee and a plain blue shirt. She hurried faster to her room and took out a mini skirt, a white pair of leggings and orange spaghetti for the top. She hurried on wearing her clothes and took her orange flip-flops then she combed her red hair and went out.

She realized that it was already 5: 50. She immediately grabbed her friends as she invited them to run and they did. Luckily, they did arrive on time and in fact, they were earlier that mad e Ginny mad. "Urgg! I ran so fast that I could even loose my breath then were just early enough? Darn!"

"It's okay Gin! Cool down..."You haven't lost anything!" Lizie exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, I did...I lost my sleep and even my meditation and one more, I haven't brushed my teeth...It'll stink! God! Why in the world?" Ginny replied.

After ten minutes, the lake was full of the fifth to seventh year levels and Dumbledore arrived with some Professors and greeted everybody a pleasant morning for a good start. "Good morning everyone. I asked you to wake up early because We are going to have an activity that will help you in your daily lifestyle. Here is our new Professor Dian who will be here to teach you Physical Education or P.E. instead. It is a new subject to be introduced to you this breakfast at the Great Hall. Other information about the subject will also be oriented to you later. You will be doing some yoga instructions right now through the help of Professor Dian. Later after this yoga activity, we will let you be on your own to meditate on what happened to you during the other days that passed. I want you to have a flash back on what thing you have done are right and those which are wrong should be corrected at once. "Dumbledore pauses for awhile and then continued on. "And...to start with this activity, here is Professor Dian." As Dumbledore introduced the new Professor for the new subject Physical Education, everyone clapped their hands except for Ginny who is still in the bad mood yet she pretended that she did listen to Dumbledore awhile ago. "Ginny!", Hermione exclaimed as she placed her hand in front of her friend and waved it.

"Oh...yeah...what's up?" Ginny asked.

"Oh...nothing. I just want to see if you're fine. That's all." She said.

"Oh...I'm perfectly fine except for the fact that I am missing half of my life because I forgot to brush my teeth!" She whispered to Hermione.

"Hahaha! Just pretend and by the way...you will still eat." Hermione calmed her. The two of them was silence by their new Professor because the two of them were creating such noise. "Miss Granger, If I a not mistaken. I know you already since Professor Dumbledore told me that you are Miss Hermione Granger, head girl when I asked him who you were. What are you two talking about while someone in front is talking. Is that a practice of a Hogwarts student?" Professor Ian said strictly.

"My apology, Professor. I was just asking Miss Weasley here if she is feeling good because she was frowning awhile ago."

"You are forgiven. And you Miss Weasley as what Miss Granger addressed you as. Are you fine?" Professor Dian said with curiosity and care.

"Yes, sir. I just had a headache yet I'm fine now. No need to worry." Ginny replied.

"Will you be fine if we start our Yoga session now?" He asked.

"No. I'll be alright." She ended.

"Okay. No need to waste time. So here is the first step." All of the students performed what Professor Dian instructed them to do. They finished the yoga session early because they were participating. Professor Dian stood up and thanked the students for cooperating in such an activity and as he ended, he invited the students to meditate on their past life and told them that it would be fine also to talk to people you want to talk to after 5 minutes of self meditation. He went near Dumbledore and left the students to meditate on their lives as he told them that after those five minutes of time, all students are free to go and staying will be optional. All Professors who were present sat on stools to rest and watched for the safety of the students while they are roaming around.

Ginny on the other hand was crying realizing that she has hurt here true friend, Alicia. She wanted to run to her but she doesn't want Hermione to be in trouble because Alicia might wonder why she knows what Alicia feels for Draco. "Why was I so dumb?! Why did I kiss him?" She whispered to herself. She stopped crying when someone talked.

"Who did you kiss? Me? You're dumb coz you kissed me?". The person said.

"And why would I kiss you?" Ginny said not realizing that it was Draco she was talking to because she did not lift her face until he did. As he lifted up her face, Ginny was so shocked being embarrassed in front of the person she was backbiting.

"Coz I'm the no other Draco Malfoy." he said being so boastful.

"Shut up, Malfoy! Don't you ever remind me of that! You are like the worst kisser I've ever known." She said trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Really? Why don't I let you taste another one so you realize that I'm the best!" He suggested sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

"Leave me alone!" Ginny demanded yet he did not even listen until Alicia came.

"Uhm Gin..."Alicia stopped when she realized that Ginny is talking to Draco. She was at the same time embarrassed for interrupting and jealous. "I'm sorry...did I interrupt?"

"No! He was just to leave me..."Ginny said angrily referring to Draco.

"Uhm...anyway...are you staying?" Alicia asked.

"No...let's go..."

"Okay!"

The two of them left Draco alone and they went to Hermione then the three of them went back to their dorms as Ginny requested that she should brush her teeth no matter what. Ginny is now more depressed because Alicia caught her with that Draco so she said something shocking."Uhm...guys...when will have our open forum as continuation?"

"Later."Alicia replied.

"Kay..." Ginny said simply.

**a/n: Did you enjoy...? Please tell me in your reviews! Please leave some! Thanks to those who have, please leave to those who haven't yet! Update soon! **


End file.
